


A day in the life of a cat

by UnderZeWeather



Series: Hellfire farm [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, She loves food, She loves naps, just a day in the life of a cat, too many people feed this cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: Just a little piece from the perspective of the farmer's, (Apollyon) cat Goblin, and what she gets up to on a regular daily basis.





	A day in the life of a cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a chapter I was thinking of putting into the main story, but I kind of thought it didn't really fit in. So it got it's own thing and I have started a series. You don't have to read the first part to get this one, the only thing really taken over from the first part is that Sebastian and the farmer are engaged. Kudos and comment if you can. Enjoy :D

Goblin slowly cracked open an eye when she heard the heavy footsteps of human one walking around her home. They always smelt like dirt and other things, but they remembered to feed her so she was fine with them. The other human on the other hand, human two was a prick.

Before her human could leave the house she meowed loudly, catching his attention. “Ah, sorry Goblin. Almost forgot.” Her human got some wet cat food out for her and put it in her bowl. They then gave her a few pats. “Okay, I’m going to go now. Please be nice to Sebastian today. We both know for a fact you’re house trained.”

Goblin huffed at the indignity of it all. So she peed on one of his shoes. His shoe was on her blanket. She had to retaliate somehow. Speaking of retaliation, Goblin slinked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. 

She could clearly see the pasty white arm of this man, this Sebastian, sticking out from under the bed sheets. Said arm was dangling over the side of the bed She huffed again and lightly smacked his hand. His fingers twitched a little so Goblin smacked his fingers again. She repeated this a few more times until the hand suddenly grabbed hold of the scruff of her neck and held her down.

Looking up Sebastian was glaring down at her. He did not look pleased one bit. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing you walking testical?”

Goblin was not a fan of that nickname. “Hissssss!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and called out. “Hey Apollyon! Your cat’s being an asshole again!” When he got no response he sighed heavily. “Guess he’s out now, huh?”

“Meow.”

“... Don’t look so smug you little shit.” He picked her up and put her outside the bedroom. “Stay out there you featherless chicken.” He then slammed the door behind him.

Goblin hissed at the door then walked over to the coffee table, jumping up. She saw herself in the reflection of the TV and happily looked at her perfect appearance. She was a pretty sphynx cat, with piercing blue eyes, and had a beautiful black skin pattern over her back and face. Unfortunately her owner had decided to stick her in a fluro orange jacket today. It was humiliating. It didn’t make her feel pretty at all.

She made her way up to the window by the TV and easily pushed it open, making her escape out into the wild. Things had changed quite a lot on the farm in the past few years. For one thing those weird apple things the humans called Junimo’s had vanished completely. Less things for her to chase around. That sucked.

She walked around to the front of the house to see her owner working hard in the fields. She didn’t understand why he did so much work, but as long as it kept him happy who was she to complain? She walked by him and made her way to the path at the back of the property.

***

It didn’t take her too long to find her way into the caves and happily settled by the Dwarf. The Dwarf looked down at her and awkwardly shuffled away from her. “... Shoo.” She muttered at the feline. “Please leave… You want to buy something?”

“Meow.”

“... The hecking heck kind of language is that? Are you a surface monster? But you wear clothes so you’re… You’re human?”

“Meow.”

“... I should ask Apollyon about you when I next see him…” Said the Dwarf. “Humans are so… You’re so strange.”

Goblin didn’t know if she should have been offended that the Dwarf was calling her strange. She wasn’t strange. If anything she was looking for a nice warm place to take a nap, and maybe find some free food. She sniffed some of the things the Dwarf had on sale. The pink bottle smelt okay, but the green one was stinky. They did however like the sweet smell coming from a lollipop the Dwarf seemed to have with them.

“That’s a miner’s treat.” Said the Dwarf. “1,000g please.”

Goblin stared up at them for a moment before licking it.

“AH! Don’t eat my goods!” Whined the Dwarf. “That’s bad! Don’t do that! I need to sell that! Bad human! Bad!”

“Who is being a bad human?” Asked an old man with an eyepatch as he walked over. He looked down at Goblin and frowned. “What’s with the cat?”

The Dwarf made a distressed noise. “This small human thing is eating things before they buy them Mr Marlon!”

Marlon frowned and picked up Goblin. “This is a cat. It’s an animal, not a human.”

“But it has people clothes on!” Protested the Dwarf.

“That’s because this is someone’s pet.” He gave Goblin a scrutinizing look and she glared right back at him. “... I think this is the farmer’s cat. I’ll take her off your hands.”

The Dwarf sighed. “Fine…”

Goblin wasn’t too happy, but she allowed herself to get carried out from the caves and to Marlon’s home where he lived with another old man called Gil. Goblin liked him. He slept just as much as she did. She happily curled up on his lap and snoozed for a few hours while Gil slowly rocked in his chair.

***

After a while Goblin managed to slink out of their house and headed into town. She was getting hungry and there had to be someone around would give her some food. She first went to the building that always smelt like food and started meowing by the front door.

After several minutes the owner of the place a fat man called Gus opened up the door and looked down at her. He chuckled a little and gave her a few pats. “Hello there. Looking for something to eat I take it? I have just the thing.” He went inside and came back out with a bowl filled with delicious salmon. “Enjoy your lunch little lady.”

‘Meow!” Goblin happily ate the salmon and loved every tasty mouthful of the fish. Gus must have given her a tasty fatty offcut. It was so yummy and delicious she just wanted to ask for more. “Meow! Meow! Meow!”

Gus chuckled and have her a few more pats. “Glad you liked that. Now head on home little darling.”

He then closed the door on her and that surprised Goblin a lot. She thought for sure this man would have given her more food. He sometimes did. She huffed in annoyance and headed down to the beach. Even if she couldn’t get more food, she’ll at least be able to find a place to poop. Which she did. It was her favourite place. It was right next to this weird statue thing right by the tree line.

With her bathroom problems taken care of, Goblin happily marched down the pier towards the fish shop. It was a smelly place. But it smelt like tasty, stinky fish. Her favourite. She loved fishy smells. Sitting on a bench on the pier was the owner of the smelly fish shop. He was cracking open oysters and scaling fish. When he saw the feline he brightened up a little.

“Ahoy there come back for some more fish have you lass?”

Goblin parked her butt next to him and tried to look into the bucket of off cuts. “Meow.”

Willy chuckled and gave Goblin some good bits of fish to enjoy. Which she did. Fresh fish was always tasty. She personally preferred fatty fish like salmon and tuna over other leaner fish. Sometimes she’d snack on an oyster if Willy thought it was too small. It was interesting, but not her favourite.

Eventually she had her fill and slowly waddled back into town. Along the way she happened to see the long haired writer and he smiled at her. She meowed at him and got him to chuckle. She wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not so she huffed at him and quickly went across the bridge where she ran into the blue haired lady.

Goblin wasn’t sure what to make of this woman. She seemed to make a habit of making her ugly jumpers to wear. She squealed with excitement when she saw Goblin and happily scooped her up. Goblin was too full of fish to give a damn about the sudden movement. Plus Emily smelt nice and her clothes were soft and had a nice smell.

She took Goblin back to her house and took her into her room. She put Goblin onto her bed and gave her several pats and some light belly rubs when Goblin allowed it. “Aren’t you a pretty kitty.” She cooed. “You have a very round belly. Have people been feeding you?”

“Meow.” Goblin was very proud of her round belly. It was better than when she was a stray and very skinny. Being round meant she was well take care of. And her human, Apollyon, took very good care of her.

“Caw! Feeding you! Feeding you! Caw!” Squawked a parrot.

Goblin looked up at the parrot living in Emily’s room. She hadn’t seen a parrot like that before. At least not up close. She’d seen them flying over head a lot.

Emily pouted when the parrot mimicked her. “Hey, what did I tell you about copying people? You shouldn’t do it. You’re a wild animal and I’m letting you go once your wing is better.”

The parrot looked at its wing all done up in a splint. “... Shouldn’t do it.”

Emily sighed a little and shook her head. “Oh dear. What am I going to do with you?”

Goblin yawned and curled up on the bed. It was time for another nap.

***

Much later Goblin woke up and did a huge stretch. She was done with Emily’s place and wanted to go exploring. She happily exited Emily’s room and scratched at the front door. “Meow! Meow! Meow!”

Emily opened the door and waved goodbye to the feline as she quickly made her way to Cindersap forest. It was a nice day and she loved marching through the underbrush, spooking the squirrels and startling small birds. 

As she stalked around she happened upon miss Penny and her class consisting of Jass and Vincent. She like the young girl. When she was first rescued the little girl doted on her till her aunt told Jass that the she was going to live with Apollyon. The little boy was a bit more rambunctious as most little boys were. It made her wary but the worst he did was pat her a little too hard.

She lied down under a bush and watched them talking. Well it was more like Penny talked and the kids listened. It was… kind of boring and made Goblin feel sleepy. She yawned and decided to take a nap.

By the time Goblin woke up again Penny and the kids were gone. The sun was also starting to dip in the sky which meant it was time to head home. She left the bush and wandered back onto the farm. There were still some chickens out and about. But they quickly zipped back inside the coop once they saw she was back.

That’s right. She was the damn queen of this damn farm.

Once she got to the house she entered the same way she left. The bedroom door was open and it looked like Sebastian had moved around the house if the dirty dishes in the sink meant anything.

She took a seat up on the couch and happily curled up, closing her eyes. However as soon as she did so the front door opened up and Apollyon walked in. He was covered in dirt and looked dead tired. He lamely attempted to clean his hands on his shirt before he gave her a few pats. “Evening Goblin. You have an easy day of sleeping today? Didn’t annoy Sebby too much?”

“Meow.”

“Good girl. Hey Sebastian! I’m back! I got you something from the mines!”

Sebastian stumbled out of the bedroom wearing sweatpants and a loose blue shirt. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to.” Apollyon took a shiny black rock out of his bag and handed it over to him. “Here you go. Love you.”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide with shock and happily took the rock from his hands. “Thanks I love it… You know you don’t have to get me these things anymore. We’re engaged now you idiot.”

Apollyon laughed and kissed him. “Why shouldn’t I get you nice things? I love you. I look like this so that you can look like that.”

“Look like what? One handsome and sexy farmer?”

“You flatter me.”

“I speak truths. You look sexy no matter how many hours you’ve been out slopping it in nature.” He kissed Apollyon again. “I had a go at making dinner. I think I burnt it a little, but I put yours in the microwave.”

“You are a legend. I’ll wash up and get clean first. Then you can tell me all about your day.” 

Goblin watched the two humans flirt and act all lovey dovey with each other. It was annoying but it didn’t really bother her too much. She curled up on her pillow and continued to watch Sebastian walk around.

He sat by her and frowned a little. “What’s with you? Would have thought staying inside and sleeping all day would have made you look less grumpy.”

If Goblin could roll her eyes she would. “Meow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any idea for any little oneshots or whatever you'd like to see Apollyon and Sebastian get into (I have a few ideas) let me know.


End file.
